


Family Counseling

by TheHeartsMirror



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Black Panther (2018) Spoilers, Canon - Comics, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Mystery, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Black Panther (2018), Wakanda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeartsMirror/pseuds/TheHeartsMirror
Summary: In which T’Challa is able to save Erik’s life and six months following the events of Black Panther, the Udaku family tries out a counseling session with a surprising person.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started out as just a oneshot on Tumblr but has turned into a mini story that I am currently working on in my free time. It has no foreseeable end, but it definitely will be shorter than twenty chapters! :-) Also, it started out as an Imagine so you will start to see a few "y/n" in later chapters although I might edit those out for the chapters that I post on this site.

“Okay, why don’t we start with introductions?”

“Why don’t we start with introductions,”

Ramonda cast a disapproving glance toward her daughter. “Shuri….”

“Sorry mother,” it came out forced and with much irritation. “I am Shuri-“

“I hate to admit it,” Erik interrupted, the vibranium cuffs around his wrists and ankles almost impossible to ignore. “But princess got a point. Shit is waste of time.”

“I told you not to call me that,” Shuri spit out with venom.

Erik said nothing, only smirking and winking.

“Erik….” T’Challa finally spoke, his voice carrying a sense of frustration.

“Oh, for the love of Bast-“ Ramona sighed loudly, looking over at the professional. “Is there any way that we can skip this portion-“

“Is there any way we can skip this whole thing?”

“Like you got skipped for the throne?”

Erik growled and jerked up, T’Challa immediately standing up in front of his sister.

“You need to watch that smart ass mouth of yours, princess.”

“Sit down,” T’Challa commanded, waving away the guards with their vibranium spears aimed in the two cousin’s direction.

“Okay.” The specialist stood up and attempted to separate the two men, feeling a sudden wave of discomfort wash over her as Erik’s scornful gaze suddenly turned lustful once it landed on her. “Why don’t we discuss what we’re doing here, hmm?”

“What or who?” Erik chuckled and fell back in his seat, now turning his attention to the brown-skinned woman whose blazer and skirt did absolutely nothing to conceal her shapely figure.

She ignored his comment and the king’s piercing gaze, taking note of the clinch of his fist at the sound of Erik’s inappropriate comment. “Princess Shuri-“

“It’s just Shuri.”

“Well, Shuri, I know that you must be frustrated, and I do not wish to make you uncomfortable-“

“What could possibly be more uncomfortable than sitting across from the man who killed someone who was like a father to me, tried to kill my brother, and tried to kill me.”

“Okay,” Erik shrugged and leaned back lazily in the chair. “But did you die, though?”

“Fuck you!”

“Shuri!”

“Why don’t we do this,” the therapist interrupted what was about to be round two. “Queen Mother,” the regal woman looked over at her. “May I please speak with the three of them? After I gather what I need-“

“Or who.” T’Challa shot a fierce look of agitation in the direction of his nonchalant acting cousin.

She ignored his comment. “And we can reconvene after.”

Ramonda hesitated before nodding, “If you feel that is best.”

Five minutes later, it was just the three cousins, a non-seasoned therapist, and a room full of suffocating tension.

“Now, I cannot do my job if the three of you do not cooperate.” She started out cautiously. “That includes you, my King.”

He flashed her a look of confusion, “I’m sorry?”

“Didn’t you get the memo?” Erik snorted. “Our family ain’t never been big on accountability.”

“You are not apart of this family.”

“Shuri,” the woman interrupted. “You are welcome to share your sentiments, but regardless of how you feel, Erik is still a member of the royal family. The same blood that runs through yours and the king’s veins also runs through his.”

“Blood makes us related, but it does not make us family.”

“What did you mean by your comment?” The king returned back to the previous topic.

“Always gotta be about your self-righteous ass, huh cuz?” Erik laughed bitterly and threw his head back.

“Comes with being a king,” Shuri retorted. “Not that you would know anything about that.”

“You ever heard the song, Waterfalls, princess?”

Shuri growled and went to stand up, but T’Challa reached out to grab her forearm. “Shuri…”

“You should have let him die.” She quickly directed her annoyed gaze over to her brother who only sighed heavily.

“You speak only out of anger, Shuri.”

“No, she speaks out of hurt.” The therapist interjected while shaking her head. “You all are hurting, but it is also clear to me that none of you are ready to address your qualms so I think that we’re done here for today.”

“Cool, so we straight?”

Shuri said nothing else and marched out of the room.

Erik smiled in satisfaction. “Bye princess.”

T’Challa’s wrath broke through the surface as he barked for the two members of the Dora Milaje who had been standing in the corner of the room to take Erik back to his cell.

+++++++++

She stood on the balcony, perched on the edge, observing the beautiful Wakanda night sky. They would never get old. It was something about the serenity that accompanied nighttime in her homeland that brought her peace, soothed her soul, and settled her spirit.

Today did not go as she had planned. She knew it would be a challenge, but she hadn’t expected Shuri to be so against the idea in its entirety. Sure, as a licensed counselor, she knew how to read the signs and anyone could see Shuri was masking the trauma she had endured with anger and humor. But it wasn’t healthy. Her displacement would only continue to grow if it wasn’t addressed and she wanted nothing more than to help the troubled teen as best she could.

Erik was another story. He would take time, that much was obvious, but she felt as though she could get through to him. It would take some time as he had a lifetime of trauma and baggage to address, but she had a good feeling about him.

Then there was the King.

Ah, T’Challa.

A gasp escaped her mouth and her heart started to race when she felt arms snake around her waist from behind, causing her to stand upright. However, as soon as the familiar warmth that accompanied his presence when it was just the two of them made itself known, she relaxed into his embrace.

“Why is it do you think that people shut themselves off?” She questioned, eyes set upon the vast span of land. “Even from those who only seek to help them.”

“I told you that it would be challenging.” He sighed heavily and dropped his head, bringing his lips to the side of her neck. “My sister and Erik-“

“My king, I knew what I was getting myself into when I declared my major. I can handle those two, and I will get through to them. You have my word.” She turned around still in his arms and stared up at him. “However, they are not who I was referring to.”

He met her questioning gaze. “What do you-“

“You closed yourself off today, why?”

“I am not the one-“

“T’Challa,” she said with a sad smile, cupping his face with her left palm, his coarse beard grazing against her soft skin. “You never could lie to me.”

She waited, watching as his eyes calculated his next words carefully. “There are more important matters to attend to than…personal tribulations.”

She predicted his response, but that did not lighten the blow. She could see it, even if the others couldn’t, the emotional toll the past few months had taken on him.

Not the king, T’Challa, but the man T’Challa whose world had crumbled before him in such an emotionally brutal manner, and all she wanted was for him to open up, but that was a lot easier said than done.

She pulled her lips together. “Your selflessness is one of the many things that caused me to fall for you, but at some point, you will have to address them. Bottling up emotions has done nothing but cause this family pain.” A beat. “I-I worry for you.”

At her confession, he moves her hand, bringing it to his lips. “My queen, do not burden yourself-“

“You are my husband, T’Challa.” She interrupted quietly. “I will always worry about you. Every time you leave me, I am forced to contemplate the notion that you might not return.” Her chest started to rise as her words started to pour out without conscious effort or prior thought. “And while I have come to accept your physical absence, do not force me to accept an emotional departure as well.” Before he could respond, she allowed herself to continue to express her feelings. “If you cannot allow yourself to open up to me as a client, at the very least, promise me that when you are ready, you will come to me, not as your therapist or even your queen, but as your wife.

In response, he crashed his lips down onto her, pulling her body tightly against his, the passion from the action eliciting a small moan from the young Queen. Finally, when he absolutely required oxygen, he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

“I worship you,” he breathed, allowing his mouth to travel against the smooth skin of her neck.

“For now,” she shut her eyes and decided to seal the moment and end the night in as well of a mood as possible. When he pulled back to cast her a gaze of confusion, she chewed on her bottom lip and grabbed his hand, dragging it to her stomach. “I fear that I will soon have to compete for your affections, my love.”

He was in a momentary state of shock, his eyes flashing incredulity, going back and forth from the hand that rested on her abdomen to her awaiting expression. “Are you…”

“Bast has blessed us, my King.” With a slow nod, she reached for the back of his neck and used her thumbs to rub small circles against his skin. “We are having a baby.”

Almost instantly, T’Challa had her lifted in the air as girlish like laughter escaped her mouth and she forced her lips down on his, both barely able to conceal their grins of contentment. Their excitement eventually progressed into sensual passionate, resulting in an exhausting night of continuous and celebratory lovemaking until both husband and wife succumbed to a deep slumber, the king’s hand resting on the sacred place that held the future of his country for the next few months.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m detailed, like really detailed. So, this is a “loose” version of an imagine. I always encourage readers to envisage and replace my ideas of visuals for a character if they so choose. So even though she is supposed to be the reader, I hint at who her character is loosely based off in this drabble. 
> 
> I also imagine her looking like Amara La Negra because I absolutely adore her, but back to the randomness that is this story! 
> 
> Also, the age difference is four years and some change.
> 
> Lastly, I adore Lupita; this is just a story. 
> 
> Words: 2565

The royal family always extended kindness her way, partially because of her father being King T’Chaka’s righthand man, but T’Challa was the first friend she made when she first came to Wakanda.

He was a few years older but had shown her kindness ever since their first meeting all of those years ago. Companionship quickly grew into a close friendship which was put to the test several times throughout their upbringing.

Feelings, on both parts, started to shift in a romantic direction, and conflict seemed to accompany them no matter what.

And, often times, that conflict came in the form of one person.

Nakia.

The war dog had known T’Challa her whole life, long before she entered the picture. They’d grown up together, had a close connection, were lovers.

It was no secret that Nakia never cared for her, and while she didn’t dislike the other woman in T’Challa’s life, she couldn’t deny the jealousy that loomed.

It was hard being a teenage girl and watching the boy you called a best friend and secretly held conflicted feelings for, fall for someone else, yet what she didn’t realize (at that time) that he was also battling his own struggles as to how he felt about her.

The age difference between them was a solid enough reason to keep his feelings at bay, but then that damn puberty occurred, and it became increasingly difficult to continue to see her in the same light as he once did as her body developed, shedding away the illusion he created of her being too young.

Overnight, she went from a child to a woman, and that transition was a hard pill to swallow for all three.

Suddenly, she was no longer common, but  _competition_.

Nakia soon started to openly express her dislike for the mutant, passive-aggressive insults flying casually between the two women. Meanwhile, T’Challa, in his ignorance regarding women, confided in her when he and Nakia would have problems. He knew that they didn’t get along, but he also only trusted her, knowing she would always be impartial. It was just in her nature.

The night that he and Nakia had broken up for good though, that was the night that changed everything. It was her 17th birthday and he had returned home for the weekend to attend her party and help her celebrate the occasion. It was a joyous event, but the happening later in the evening was what marked the end of an imaginary line the two had unknowingly drawn.

They were in her room, just talking, reminiscing when he suddenly reached across from the sofa and kissed her. It was brief, short, and when he realized what he’d done, he pulled back and started to apologize profusely. Of course, he didn’t get the chance to finish because next thing she knew she’d crawled across the sofa and swooped in for another one, and another one, and then some. 

One thing led to another and before she knew what was happening, she was on his lap, his hands roaming her body, the heat emanating from their tryst almost suffocating.

 _“This is wrong_ ,” he breathed, resting his forehead against hers, his eyes clenched shut.

 _“Shhhh_ ,” she ignored his protest and went to reclaim his lips, but he turned his head.

_“You’re just a child.”_

Her stomach dropped.

She stared at him, wanting nothing more than to slap him, punch him, hell - electrocute him, but she couldn’t. All she could do was stare.

Suddenly, and without effort, she straightened her torso and shrugged off her sweater. His head snapped in the direction of the door when he heard it shut and the lock turn before he realized it was her doing.

Standing up, she slowly moved her hand to the thin sleeves of her dress, pushing one strap, two straps, and reaching with the other hand to unzip it from the back. She watched as his eyes followed the purple garment fall to the floor before he soaked in the sight before him.

Her fro was straightened just for the occasion and so she grabbed the clip holding her hair up, letting it cascade down her back.

 _“I am a lot of things T’Challa,”_ she finally spoke as she extended her arm, motioning for him to take her hand.  _“A child is not one of them.”_ He stood, still holding her hand, but keeping his other arm at his side.  _“But I suppose it’s easier to feed yourself a lie than it is to accept the truth.”_  When he remained silent, she continued, finally allowing apprehension to show through.  _“I’m no fool; I know that you still love her, but I also know that you feel something for me too and if you don’t, tell me now. Tell me before we allow this to go any further because-”_

He silenced her by reclaiming her lips in a passionate kiss, one that created tingles in her stomach, and foreign sensations…. _elsewhere_. 

He trailed his lips across her jawline and down her neck as she craned her head back to allow him full access.

 _“Do you remember when you asked me what I wanted for my birthday, and I told you that I’d let you know?”_  She spoke in between heavy breaths of ecstasy, grabbing his chin to force him to meet her eyes. _“I know now.”_

He searched her eyes for any sort of indication that she was speaking in jest, even the heat of the moment, but deep down, he knew better.

He cupped her face, thumbs caressing the apples of her cheeks. “Are you sure?”

 _“I love you,”_  she whispered, finally uttering the words that both had been dying to say for some time, yet neither had the courage to actually do so.  _“And I know that even though you’re **in**  love with her….you love me too.” _He didn’t deny it, not that he could; she was right.  _“All I ask is that tonight, just one night, you’re with me and **only**  me.”_ She closed her eyes and chewed ever so slightly on her bottom lip.  _“Because she may have your heart T’Challa Udaku, but tonight….damnit, I have your soul.”_

_And that was all he needed to hear._

+++++++++

“I hope he takes after you.” She rolled her eyes at Shuri’s comment, causing the teenager to smile gleefully. “Oh, calm down. I’m happy for you two.”

“Thank you, Shuri.” She returned the smile, eyes falling over to the device that was checking her vitals. “How are we?”

Shuri checked the readings and flashed the young queen a thumbs up. “Everything looks pretty good considering who the sperm donor is.”

Even she had to giggle at that and tried her best to relay a serious message. “You are entirely too much.”

“You’re feeling okay, though, right?” She nodded and proceeded to type notes on her tablet. “So, you’re roughly two months now, and I would be more than happy to see you through this, but that means-“

“I know,” she cut the scientist off. “I will talk to him when he returns.”

Shuri nodded, “I mean, at least let the medical staff know, especially Dr. Ekeh. They have a right.”

“I agree, but you know how your brother is….” She trailed off, thinking about her last conversation with her husband concerning her pregnancy. T’Challa wanted to keep it under wraps for as long as he could, only sharing the news with Okoye, Shuri, Ramonda, and Hodari, her father. She could partially understand why, their marriage still controversial to some people given her genealogy, but Shuri was right.

Checking vitals wasn’t going to cut it much longer. She needed to have a medical team on call if anything were to happen, not a scientist.

“Good luck with that,” Shuri snorted before her voice took on a more solemn tone. “You going to see him today?”

She stilled. “You already know that I am.”

Shuri rolled her eyes and shifted her jaw. “I don’t know why. He’s nothing but a monster.”

She sighed, swinging her legs off of the table and staring at the troubled girl. “You also already know that I don’t believe that either.”

“If only we could all be as optimistic as you.” Shuri rolled her eyes. “Didn’t the last three therapists all quit on him? At some point, I think it’s fair to say where the problem lies.” A beat. “He’s a lost cause, and the sooner you and my brother accept that, the better.”

She didn’t say anything, mostly because from her rant came indications as to where her thought process lied, helping the queen figure out how to get through to Shuri.

“Are  _you_ still coming to  _our_ meeting tonight?”

Shuri nodded reluctantly. “Mother says that I have to, given the fact that I refuse to do any more of those stupid group sessions.”

She hopped off the table and placed her arms around Shuri, laying her head on the girl’s shoulder. “We love you, Shuri. Never forget that.”

Placing a kiss on the scientist’s cheek, she departed the lab.

“I still hate him!”

+++++++++

“Are you out of your mind?” She rolled her eyes, not even surprised by the general’s reaction to her request. “Does the King know about this?”

“He will when he returns.” She shrugged and exhaled. “Okoye, I need him to trust me.”

“And you think that giving him free rein of the palace is the way to earn it?”

“I will be with him the whole time, and it’s only for an hour.”

“What about,” the warrior allowed her eyes to dart to the Queen’s flat stomach.

“Has no effect on my ability to work with him.”

“I beg to-“

“Okoye,” she raised her voice, starting to grow frustrated. “I appreciate your concern, but I know what I am doing. Now, I am no longer asking you; I am  _telling_ you.” She raised a brow and noticed the slight look of resignation that appeared in the fierce warrior’s eyes. “Release him.”

Okoye was still very much opposed to the idea but realized she had no choice.

She couldn’t disobey her queen.

She hit her staff on the ground twice and commanded for two of her fighters to go get Erik.

“Bast help us all when the King finds out….”

“I can handle him, Okoye.” She reassured for the last time. “I can handle  _both_  of them.”

+++++++++

“I must admit,” Erik spoke with his signature tang of arrogance. “I never would have taken you for the foolish type.”

She chuckled quietly. “Foolish, huh?”

“You must be to defy that husband of yours.” She looked at him out the corner of her eye. “You really expect me to believe that he knows about this?”

“T’Challa knows of our meetings.”

“That’s not what I meant, your  _highness_.” He retorted with heavy sarcasm toward the end.

She stopped walking and turned around to look up at him, meeting his empty eyes and smug expression. “You can try to intimidate me all you want Erik. I’m not afraid of you, and we both know that you couldn’t hurt me even if you tried.” She shut her eyes, focusing her energy on a slight display of how and why she knew he would not try anything.

Erik looked up at the sky, watching as dark clouds started to form in the not even a minute ago blue skies. A sudden and strong gust of wind swept past them and a small crack of thunder broke the sound barrier before he looked back down to see her looking at him, her eyes completely white.

“But you’re more than welcome to try.” She spoke with a softness in her voice, watching him roll his eyes, and move past her to continue walking. She smiled in satisfaction, turning around to join his side as her eyes and the sky returned to normal.

“But they let a mutant freak become queen.” His insult doesn’t bother her because she knows all of his sneers are coverups for deeply rooted pain as a result of a turbulent upbringing. “I guess sex does sell, huh?”

“My father-“

“I don’t care-“

“-is from Wakanda, but my mother was not.” She continued, knowing that he certainly wasn’t about to start pouring out his deepest, darkest secrets anytime soon. 

“Shit, maybe the chains aren’t so bad after all.”

“-She was American, Dominican, but moved to the US when she was a young girl.” He said nothing, and she took that as a sign to keep talking. Silence from Erik was a sign that he was slightly interested, even if just out of boredom. “My abilities…I didn’t discover them until the day she was murdered.” She kept her sight on the pathway in front of them, forcing herself to remain as collected as possible in spite of the emotionality behind the story she was about to share with him. “It was done in front of me, they forced me to watch them kill her. They slit her throat and left her for dead…I watched her take her last breath. And when I realized she was gone….I caused an earthquake, my grief so strong.” A beat. “I was six years old.”

Still, he said nothing.

“I spent the next two years going from foster home to foster home before my father showed up and decided he was ready to be a parent.”

“So he just abandoned you and popped up like shit was all good.” His voice implied boredom, but she knew that his even commenting with  _that_  indicated that she had his attention.

Now, she just needed to keep it.

“My feelings exactly,” she said with a sad smile. “When I first came here, it was….it was hard. I felt like I didn’t fit in and like I didn’t belong-“

“That’s because you don’t.” He interrupted with a typical Erik hardness. “These people don’t give a fuck about half-breeds, especially ones that also happen to be freaks of nature. It’s all or nothing.”

“Not everyone.”

He stopped and chuckled bitterly. “This the part where you tell me about how ya’ king ended up being your knight in shining armor? Cause I really ain’t trying to hear all that.” She internally rolled her eyes but said nothing because he was right. “Better yet, is there a point to this ‘woe is me’ story -“

“I’m pregnant.” She didn’t plan on telling him that. Bast, she didn’t. It came out before she knew it, and she immediately realized her conversation with her husband had just gotten even more complicated, but she forced herself to not think about that.

“The fuck you telling me that for?” He stopped and looked at her like she had three heads.

She was quiet for a few minutes before she decided to give him an honest answer. “Because I believe that the commonalities which link us together are stronger than the differences that tear us apart.” 

He smiled darkly. “I get it. So you think that telling me all your sob story and letting me know ya man’s pullout game weak as hell gonna make us buddy buddy just cause we got a few things in common?” He stepped closer to her, but she didn’t cower.

Erik didn’t scare her.

Not even a little.

“No,” she shook her head. “But it is a start.”

He rolled his eyes. “A start to what?”

She smiled.

“That’s up for you to decide.”


End file.
